


Magic in the Hamptons

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Series: Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe [1]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dalton Big Bang 2020, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Dalton Big Bang Day 7, 14, 21, 28, 35, 42, 49: NSFW Sundays & 62: They All Have Two HandsIt started with a dare, a night of tipsy fun during their Hamptons vacation escalating to a series of trysts that have Logan, Julian, and Derek questioning everything they thought they knew about each other - and their friendship.Or, Derek's hot friends give him a full blown sexuality crisis and Julian realizes that Logan has two hands.
Relationships: John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/Derek Seigerson, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III, Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III/Derek Seigerson
Series: Magic in the Hamptons Expanded Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071590
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a dare.

More specifically, it started with a game of Gay Chicken prompted by a dare, one that rapidly got out of hand when Julian kissed Derek full on the mouth. Rather than pulling away, Derek had actually leaned into it, leading to an unexpectedly heated makeout session with a very wide-eyed, red-faced Logan watching from the other end of the couch.

“Uh,” Logan stammered as they pulled apart, lips glistening and a little swollen. Julian cocked an eyebrow at Derek, who was perhaps even more red than Logan, ducking his head hastily and rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Didn’t think you’d be getting a show, did you?” Julian quipped, grinning playfully over at Logan. His smile faded a little when the other boy shifted in his seat, and Julian realized that his discomfort might not be solely because of the absurdity of the situation.

Had he been of completely sound mind, Julian probably would have teased him, made some snarky comment about his year-long dry spell making him entirely too easy to rile up. But he’d been mixing increasingly elaborate fruity cocktails for the past two hours, and with it being several days into their annual summer vacation in the Hamptons, Julian was feeling particularly agreeable. So he took a bit of a risk.

Biting his lip gently, he took in the sight of Logan, from his slightly exposed chest, the top two buttons of his shirt falling open just under his collarbone, to his one leg tucked under him on the couch, shorts hugging his thighs just a little _too_ tightly. His eyes flicked back to Logan’s face, and he hoped he wasn’t imagining the way those green eyes darkened under his gaze.

“You’re welcome to join us, if you’re that into it,” he’d said.

And Logan _had_.

He’d all but lunged across the couch at Julian, both of them landing on top of a very aggravated Derek, who yelped in protest as Logan’s mouth slammed against Julian’s, his hands fisting in the loose fabric of his T-shirt. Julian’s answering gasp gave way to a moan as Logan’s lips parted against his, tongue sliding across his bottom lip. Logan kissed him fiercely, almost possessively, and it was better than Julian could have imagined. He tangled his fingers in Logan’s hair, drawing him in closer.

“Excuse me,” Derek groaned from underneath them, and Julian grinned against Logan’s mouth.

“Don’t worry,” Julian said, adjusting position so he was now sprawled across Derek’s lap, one arm slung over his shoulders and the other still on Logan’s neck. He nodded between the two of them. “There’s plenty to go around.”

Logan’s eyes met Derek’s, and Julian’s grin widened. He’d never actually had a threesome before. He wasn’t opposed to it, although he definitely wouldn’t have ever expected his first one to go down between his two best friends on their summer vacation. Something told him it was probably a bad move to let this get any further, that it couldn’t possibly end well for any of them—but that impulse was shut down the moment Logan’s lips met Derek’s.

He was more hesitant this time, not pouncing on Derek like he had with Julian. But Derek leaned into it, eyes slipping shut, and Julian stared transfixed as his friends made out mere inches away from his face. He could feel Derek’s cock hardening against his thigh, and Julian laughed breathlessly, eyes still fixed on Logan’s mouth.

“You know,” he said, and they both glanced over at him, breaking apart just enough that they could breathe. “You two look pretty good together.”

Somehow, _that_ seemed to be what brought Logan back to his senses. “Hold on,” he muttered, backing away from the others and settling in the middle of the couch, knees folded under him. “What is this? This—you guys are _straight_.”

Julian laughed. “I never said that.”

Logan’s mouth fell open.

“Oh,” he said quietly, and Julian suddenly wished he’d chosen to do this at a time when he wasn’t too drunk to properly discern the shift in Logan’s facial expression.

“I am,” Derek interrupted, raising the hand that wasn’t currently cupping Julian’s ass. Julian snorted.

“I’m getting mixed signals here, D,” he said with a smirk, grinding his hips down against Derek’s hardening cock for emphasis. Derek groaned.

“Jesus,” he hissed. “Okay, look, it’s been a while. What do you want from me?”

Julian was about to give Derek a taste of _exactly_ what he wanted from him, but he stopped short when he caught Logan’s eyes. The taller boy had shifted, crawling back toward the pair of them with his hands bracketing Julian’s legs. Julian’s breath hitched as he took in the intense expression on Logan’s face. He was vaguely aware of Derek staring at them, but all Julian could focus on was Logan—Logan’s hand on his hip, Logan’s thighs straddling him, Logan’s breath ghosting over his face as he whispered, “Why didn’t you say something before?”

Julian had imagined a couple different scenarios for coming out to Logan over the years, but he’d never dreamed of anything quite like this.

He barely had the chance to choke out a response before Logan’s mouth was on his, firm and demanding. Julian’s lips parted involuntarily, his tongue darting out for a taste, and he was pleasantly surprised when Logan moaned into his mouth, long fingers tightening their grip on his waist.

“Fuck,” Derek muttered, and Julian grinned. He writhed against Derek’s lap, his own cock twitching at the feeling of Derek’s erection pressed into his ass. Derek tried and failed to hold back a moan. “Fuck, okay, so if we’re doing this—“

“Don’t overthink it,” Julian mumbled, turning his head to face Derek. Logan’s lips trailed down his neck, eliciting a low moan as he sucked gently on the sensitive skin below Julian’s jaw. Julian glanced up through his eyelashes, and Derek’s lips parted, breath coming in short gasps. “Just enjoy it.”

Julian watched him expectantly, grinning when he finally whispered, “Fuck it,” and dove down to capture Julian’s lips.

—

Things got a little out of hand after that.

They never really _planned_ for it to happen again. They certainly hadn’t talked about it after, going their separate ways for the night before they even had a chance to get cleaned up. But when the next night inside during a thunderstorm ended with Julian bent over the arm of the couch, Logan’s cock in his mouth and Derek’s in his ass, he started to feel like maybe they all needed more of this. So he’d taken the lead, encouraging them both with sly glances as he climbed out of the pool, or “accidental” touches when they passed each other on the tennis courts.

Sometimes it worked a little _too_ well.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on what was happening between them. Logan, it seemed, was more touch-starved than they’d realized, equally happy to be kissing Derek or Julian if it meant some kind of contact. Derek, on the other hand, still seemed pretty hesitant about the whole thing, fine with having his dick sucked or fucking Julian from behind as long as he could pretend it was a girl he was with. Julian didn’t mind. He still got the better end of the deal, even without considering Logan’s sudden interest in him.

Of course, when he came back from a morning run to find Logan and Derek on the couch shoving their tongues down each other’s throats, Julian wondered if perhaps he’d misjudged the situation.

The pair looked up at him with twin expressions of surprise and horror, and Julian had to bite back a laugh. His eyes widened, taking in the scene before him: Logan, sprawled out on the couch with his knees in the air, clutching the hem of Derek’s T-shirt; Derek, crouched over him with one hand on the arm of the couch and the other on Logan’s hip.

“You couldn’t wait for me to get back?” Julian joked, for lack of anything better to say.

Logan’s face paled, and he scrambled to sit up, straightening his rumpled clothes. Derek, on the other hand, looked remarkably composed, and only the light blush on his cheeks and the way he pointedly avoided eye contact with Logan indicated that he was at all embarrassed by the situation.

“Did you want to watch?” he shot back at Julian, who couldn’t decide if it sounded more like a joke or a challenge.

He decided to call Derek’s bluff, if only to see how far he’d take it. He set down his phone and keys on the bar counter, sauntering over to the chair across from them. Logan stared wide-eyed as he sat, elbows propped on his lap and fingers tented in front of him, looking between them expectantly.

Even then, Julian didn’t really think they would actually go for it. But Derek actually turned back to Logan, though he was still avoiding his gaze, eyes fixed on his lips instead. Logan gasped a little when Derek pressed their mouths together, kissing him hesitantly. He didn’t quite kiss back, but he didn’t back away either.

Derek’s hand crept up Logan’s side, his shirt lifting to expose newly tanned skin. Julian stared as Logan writhed against the couch cushions, leaning into the kiss with a soft moan.

Julian might have expected to feel jealous, seeing the boy he loved kissing someone else. But this felt different. He was _here_ this time, not just as a wistful onlooker, but an active participant. And even now, while he was across the room watching them go at it, he had some degree of confidence that Logan would want him, too, if he decided to join in.

Of course, there was always the chance that he was wrong, that this would blow up in all their faces. But he didn’t particularly want to think about that right now.

Logan’s hands found their way to Derek’s sides, pushing his shirt up. His fingers roamed over his lower back, his hips, his chest, desperate for contact. Derek squirmed a little under Logan’s touch, but he leaned into it, settling in Logan’s lap and grinding their hips together.

All the while, Julian stared, his pants growing tighter. They _did_ look good together, these two, even with their awkward fumbling and the fact that Logan still didn’t seem entirely comfortable having an audience. He thought about asking to join in, but he was enjoying himself just fine, anticipation building as he watched Logan tug Derek’s shirt off over his head, pushing him back against the opposite arm so that Logan was the one on top. Julian watched intently as Logan kissed down Derek’s chest, sucking little marks into his bare skin. His hands held firmly on Derek’s hips, thumbs teasing at his waistband while he sucked hard at a spot just below Derek’s hipbone.

“Jesus Christ,” Derek muttered, fingernails digging into the couch cushions.

Logan glanced over at Julian, breathing hard. His lips quirked up in a small smile when he caught Julian’s fierce gaze. “You gonna tap in now?”

Julian grinned. “I don’t know, looks like you’ve got things handled pretty well.”

“Don’t mind him,” Derek choked out. “He just doesn’t want to look undignified.”

Logan shot him a glare. “I don’t _mind_ ,” he grumbled, and as if for emphasis, he jerked Derek’s shorts down over his hips without bothering to unbutton them.

Up until now, Julian had been the one giving the most when it came to oral. At times he’d felt like Logan and Derek were just passing him back and forth, fucking him in turns for their own benefit, which might be annoying if he weren’t so turned on by the idea. But now, Logan took the lead, and Julian decided he was more than happy to be upstaged.

Because holy _shit_. The intensity Logan brought to everything else they’d done was even more apparent now, when he took Derek’s cock into his mouth with a low moan, his fist curled around the base. He didn’t attempt to take all of him in, but he worked the shaft with practiced ease, long fingers flexing in time with the movement of his jaw. Derek threw his head back with a loud moan, which Logan echoed, swallowing him down just a little further.

Julian wasn’t aware he was moving until he was already on his knees, all but crawling across the floor to get to them. Logan saw him out of the corner of his eye, and he adjusted position, allowing Julian room to brace himself with one arm on the couch. The other, he used to nudge Logan’s hand away, waiting until he’d released all but the head of Derek’s cock before replacing Logan’s fingers with his tongue.

The noise Derek made when their mouths slid over him in tandem went straight to Julian’s cock. If he wasn’t fully hard before, he certainly was now, and he moaned softly in frustration as he reached for his groin. He didn’t even bother with his shorts, instead palming himself roughly through the fabric and grinding his hips against the friction. Logan’s eyes flickered to his, mirroring Julian’s own needy desperation, and they both licked up Derek’s shaft until their tongues met in the middle, mouths sliding together fiercely.

“ _Hey_ ,” Derek whined, canting his hips in midair when his cock fell from between their lips. “I was _close_ , come on—“

Julian drew back, a line of saliva still clinging to his bottom lip. His tongue darted out to tease the tip, and Logan watched him intently as he swallowed Derek down, opening his throat to take him all the way. His eyes watered a little, but he pressed on, burying his face in Derek’s crotch.

“Fuck,” Derek gasped, hips jerking involuntarily against Julian’s mouth. Julian sucked hard, tongue lathing over the shaft as he swallowed around him, taking him in deeper. Derek thrust into his mouth with a broken shout, and Julian felt it when he came hard, spilling down his throat.

He pulled back slowly, releasing Derek’s spit-slick cock from his mouth and turning to face Logan. His eyes were still on Julian, pupils blown and lids hooded with arousal. Before Julian even had the chance to smile up at him, Logan grabbed hold of his shirt collar, dragging him up onto the couch to bring their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Julian clambered over Derek’s legs, settling in awkwardly between them without breaking contact with Logan’s lips. Derek grumbled something from his side of the couch, but Julian wasn’t listening, his attention focused entirely on Logan’s hands at his waistband.

“Let me—“ he tried to say, but Logan cut him off by sliding his tongue in Julian’s mouth.

After an agonizing moment, Julian’s pants fell open and long fingers wrapped around his cock. Logan was good with his hands, frequently able to bring Julian right to the edge with just a few strokes. Julian rolled his hips in time with the motion of his hand, straddling Logan’s lap and grinding against him. Logan’s movements stuttered, and Julian realized he was close as well. He felt a smug sense of satisfaction at having this effect on Logan without even _touching_ him. But Logan clearly wanted more, and Julian was happy to give it to him.

Julian leaned into Logan’s touch, his arms draping over the taller boy’s shoulders. Their mouths moved together, hot and wet and wanting, gasping for breath every so often before diving back in for more. Logan moaned hungrily against him, gripping his cock tighter and working him hard under his shorts. Julian was momentarily grateful that he hadn’t bothered with underwear, until Logan’s thumb swirled over the head of his cock and he lost all capacity for coherent thought.

He broke apart from Logan’s lips, panting for breath, and Logan dived immediately to mouth at Julian’s neck. He knew the effect that had on Julian, had done this enough times by now to know what would push him over the edge. Julian was barely able to choke out a warning before he came with a full-body shudder, spilling over both of their laps.

Logan’s teeth sank into the crook of Julian’s shoulder, and Julian knew he wasn’t far behind. He spread his legs, gripping Logan’s lap with his thighs and rolling his hips against the bulge in his pants. Logan didn’t even bother undressing, just held Julian tightly with one hand on his ass and one on his lower back, grinding roughly against him while sucking a sizable hickey into his neck. His hips stuttered once, twice, three times before he stilled with a muffled groan, fingers pressing into Julian’s skin.

They sat like that for a moment, arms wrapped around each other, catching their breath as they came down from the high. Julian paused, allowing himself one precious moment to revel in the feeling of Logan’s arms around him, his lips still pressed to Julian’s neck. He’d have to come back to reality in a second, face the fact that this was only a temporary fixation brought on by their isolation and boredom—but just for that moment, he could pretend it was something real.

When his mind cleared, Julian remembered Derek, still sprawled at the end of the couch with his legs awkwardly akimbo on either side of him and Logan. He snuck a glance to the side and caught him staring, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

“Enjoy the show?” Julian said, plastering on a playful smirk and hesitantly untangling himself from Logan.

Derek shook his head a little to snap himself out of it. “Not enough to go again,” he mumbled, swinging his legs off the couch as soon as Julian was out of the way. He got to his feet, crouching down to retrieve his shorts.

“I’m first for the shower,” Logan grumbled, shifting awkwardly in his seat. Julian snickered.

“Make a bit of a mess there, huh, Wright?”

Logan rolled his eyes, ignoring the derisive use of his last name. “Not like you’re much better,” he pointed out, nodding to Julian.

Julian glanced down at his T-shirt, which was now sporting a pretty sizable cum stain over most of the front. He stared for a moment before tugging the shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor.

“It’s hot, anyway,” he shrugged, turning towards the patio doors. “I’ll be in the pool.”


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of their vacation passed in a blur of desperate touching, kissing, and fucking, the three of them suddenly unable to keep their hands off each other. Julian had been bent over the couch, the kitchen counter, a pool chair, and the grand piano in the main hall. He’d sucked Logan off in the shower, given Derek a sloppy handjob in the pool, and made out with both of them in the hot tub until he nearly passed out. On one particularly memorable occasion, Derek had gone out to pick up their Chinese order and Julian had thrown Logan down on the couch and ridden him until he came twice in a row, collapsing in a boneless heap just in time for Derek to walk in and finish Julian off. If he’d been eager before, he was practically _insatiable_ now.

Of course, their little getaway could only last for so long, and soon enough they were packing up their things to return home. They hadn’t exactly discussed what they were going to do about this _thing_ between them, but there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that it wasn’t going to leave the Hamptons. It was a one-time event, a summer fling that they’d enjoy while it lasted and then never talk about again.

Julian tried desperately to ignore the ache in his heart every time he thought about it.

On their last night together, before Logan returned to his family in Manhattan and Julian went back to film _Something Damaged_ on the West Coast, they all wound up in the master bedroom, stripped down to their underwear, limbs entangled in the sheets while they kissed playfully as the sun went down.

“One last night,” Logan murmured, face pressed into Julian’s neck. Derek hummed in agreement, and Julian fought back the longing he felt at those words.

“Better make it count,” he said instead, tilting his jaw to give Logan a better angle.

Derek crawled across the bed, chin resting on his elbow over Julian’s chest. “Are we gonna have to fight over who gets to fuck you?”

Julian laughed. As entertaining as that would be, he had other ideas.

He lifted his head just enough to meet Derek’s eyes with a lazy grin. “Oh, but you’ve been so good at sharing so far,” he said playfully. “Why stop now?”

Derek looked confused. Logan, however, froze right as he was mouthing at Julian’s neck. Julian’s grin widened.

“We’ve been doing this a while,” Julian continued, running his fingers teasingly up Derek’s spine. “I think I could handle you both.”

“What are you— _oh_.” Realization dawned on his face as he pieced together what Julian was getting at. Logan sat up, staring down at Julian with wide eyes.

“Are you—“ He looked frantically between Julian and Derek. “ _Really_?”

Julian just shrugged. “I can handle it, I think. Never tried. But it could be fun.”

Logan and Derek exchanged incredulous glances. Before Julian could say anything else, Derek was pushing himself up to his knees, his hand sliding tentatively up Julian’s thigh.

“You’re sure?” Logan said softly, and Julian was struck by how genuinely concerned he looked. He propped himself up on his elbow, giving Logan a gentle smile.

“I want to,” he replied. “I want you both.”

Logan clutched at the back of his neck, bringing their mouths together.

Julian was vaguely aware of Derek at his side, fingers fumbling at his waistband and tugging his boxer briefs down over his hips. But most of his focus was on Logan—his grip on Julian’s neck, his tongue darting out to taste Julian’s lips for what would probably be the last time. Julian surged forward with a desperate moan, determined to take all he could get before it all came to an end.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle losing Logan, after all this. But he didn’t allow himself to dwell on it yet.

His lips parted, and Logan moaned into his mouth, matching Julian’s fervor as he deepened the kiss. Julian fell back against the pillows, and Logan followed, landing on top of him with his full weight and pinning Julian down. His thigh slotted between Julian’s legs, grinding against his hardening cock. Julian whimpered. He spread his legs, hooking one ankle around Derek’s waist and drawing them both in closer.

“How are we doing this?” Derek breathed, hand coming to rest at Julian’s side. Out of the corner of his eye, Julian could see him staring, eyes raking over Julian’s now-naked body. Logan drew back, glancing over his shoulder at Derek.

“Grab the lube,” he said, and in one fluid motion pulled Julian up by the hips to straddle his lap. Julian gasped, his legs wrapping instinctively around Logan’s waist, and Logan grinned a little before diving back in to capture his lips. His hand snaked down Julian’s lower back and came to rest on his ass, fingers teasing between his cheeks. Julian moaned, rocking his hips against Logan’s lap.

The bed beside them shifted, and Julian broke away reluctantly from Logan’s mouth to see Derek crawling towards them with the bottle of lube and a handful of condoms. Julian grinned, his eyelids fluttering as Logan kissed down his neck.

“You think— _oh_ —you’ll want to go a few rounds?” he said breathlessly.

“Just being prepared,” Derek muttered, and he twisted over on his side to slide his boxers off and toss them to the floor. He was already hard, the tip of his dick leaking as he sidled up to Julian, handing the bottle to Logan.

Normally, Julian was fine with taking care of this part himself, but he found that he liked it when Logan took the lead. He knew just how to work his fingers inside Julian, to push him nearly to the edge before they’d even started. Without taking his mouth off of Julian’s neck, he slathered his hand with lube, pressing the tips of two fingers gently against Julian’s hole.

“Don’t hold back,” Julian breathed, and Logan hummed softly against his neck. He slid both fingers inside Julian, tantalizingly slow, and Julian let out a long moan at the sensation. His eyes flicked to Derek, who stared at them with wide eyes, his own hand wrapped firmly around his cock. Julian grinned. “Having fun, D?”

“Shut up,” Derek grumbled, pushing himself up to his knees. Julian was still grinning when he slammed their lips together, his low laughter muffled by Derek’s insistent mouth.

Logan slowly worked him open, his teeth grazing against Julian’s neck as Derek’s tongue made its way into his mouth. It was almost overwhelming, so many sensations all at once, but Julian still found himself craving more. He opened his mouth for Derek, tilting his head to give Logan a better angle and rolling his hips back against his hand. Logan added a third finger, hooking them against a spot that had Julian squirming in his lap and moaning into Derek’s mouth.

“Easy there,” Logan chuckled against Julian’s neck. He twisted his wrist, driving his fingers in deeper. “Don’t rush yourself. We’ve got to make sure you’re ready for us.”

Julian whined, writhing against his hand. “I’m ready _now_ ,” he mumbled, tongue still sliding over Derek’s. Logan bit down on his neck, and he whimpered, clenching his thighs tighter around Logan’s lap. His boxers were still on, though they did little to conceal his fully hard cock between Julian’s legs. Julian rutted against it, and Logan moaned, but his fingers still pressed into Julian slowly and deliberately.

Derek’s mouth left Julian’s when Logan nudged him out of the way, dark eyes meeting Julian’s in a piercing gaze. “Show me,” he growled, punctuating it with a rough thrust of his hand, “how much you want it.”

Julian didn’t hesitate. With one hand on the back of Logan’s neck, he brought their mouths together, lips parting instantly against Logan’s. His other hand slid between them, tugging Logan’s waistband down over his cock. His fist wrapped around it, pumping hard, and Logan sighed into his mouth.

Derek’s hand joined his, and Julian drew back just enough to let him slide a condom over Logan. Their eyes met, and Derek’s eyebrows lifted tauntingly. Julian grinned, raising his hips, and just as Logan’s fingers slid out of him he lifted himself up and sank down onto his cock, groaning softly.

“Fuck,” he whimpered, and Logan gripped his hips firmly to guide him down.

“There you go, baby,” Logan murmured, ducking down to mouth at Julian’s jawline.

Julian threw his head back, his eyes slipping shut as Logan filled him up. Logan sucked harder, forming a fresh hickey just under Julian’s ear that was going to be hard to cover up. He didn’t particularly care about that right now. All he could focus on was Logan.

“Move,” he hissed, and Logan obliged, rolling his hips gently to drive deeper into Julian. He kept the smaller boy steady with his hands on his hips as he fell into a rhythm, the pace of his thrusts quickening. Julian had nearly forgotten about Derek until he felt another pair of hands at his waist, angling his body forward.

“You ready?” Derek breathed in his ear, his voice rough. Without opening his eyes, Julian nodded, and he whimpered when Logan’s hand slid over his lower back, fingers joining his cock inside Julian.

He felt a sudden wetness, and he realized Derek was helping, pouring more lube onto Logan’s hand as he stretched Julian open. Julian winced a little at the increased pressure, but he leaned into it, another desperate moan escaping his lips. Derek’s hands snaked around his waist, his chest pressed to Julian’s back, and Julian shivered at the feeling of being caught between them.

“Give it to me,” Julian whined, rocking his hips back against Logan’s fingers. He whimpered when Logan pulled his fingers back, but soon they were spreading him open, the head of Derek’s cock sliding alongside Logan’s length. Julian let out a shaky moan as he pressed slowly inside, stretching him nearly to the breaking point. Derek kept his hand on Julian’s hip to steady him, using the other to guide his cock in.

“Does that feel good?” Logan’s free hand tangled in Julian’s hair, and he gave a weak nod, his jaw slack. Derek’s lips pressed to Julian’s shoulder, his hips rocking experimentally behind him. Julian gaped, words failing him, and all he could muster in response was a small gasp when Logan started to move.

They fucked him in tandem, moving slowly and carefully as they found a rhythm together. Logan’s fingers threaded in his mussed-up hair, and Derek’s hand gripped his hips, the two of them holding him steady while their cocks slid into him.

“You’re doing great,” Logan murmured, and Julian whimpered in response. He pressed a kiss to Julian’s neck, brushing his hair back from his face. “Does it feel good, baby?”

“Yes,” Julian gasped out. His breathing was ragged and rough, each breath punctuated with a low moan. “Y-you both feel so _good_ …”

“I’m close,” Derek warned, his hips stuttering a little as he picked up his pace. Julian encouraged him, sinking down onto his and Logan’s cocks with fervor. Logan’s lips left Julian’s neck, and it took a moment for him to see why. But when he turned his head to the side, Logan’s mouth was on Derek’s, their tongues sliding roughly together as Derek groaned, his hips snapping against Julian.

Logan drew back, his lips spit-slick and swollen, and Derek looked a little embarrassed as he retreated. He pulled out of Julian, leaving him open and wanting, and Julian whimpered before Logan took the lead and slammed into him, fucking him hard and fast. Julian keened, nearly falling back onto the mattress when Derek moved away, but Logan’s hand on his back held him in place. Logan’s mouth fell open, his breath coming in hot pants as he too neared his peak. Julian closed his eyes and let the sensation overtake him.

When Logan came with a final pounding thrust, Julian knew he wasn’t far behind. He felt too boneless to even reach for his own cock, but luckily, Logan beat him to it. Wrapping his fist firmly around the shaft, he lowered Julian down onto the mattress and settled on top of him, mouthing messily at his collarbone. Julian barely managed a gasp of “Logan—“ before he came harder than he ever had in his life, vision whiting out as his orgasm hit full-force.

Logan’s movements slowed, stroking Julian until he was finally spent. He pressed one last kiss to Julian’s chest and rolled clumsily off of him, settling at his side with his head still on his shoulder. He took a second to catch his breath, and Julian’s eyes slipped shut almost of their own accord. Logan’s weight against his side was a comforting presence in the post-orgasmic haze, and he allowed himself a moment to revel in it.

“I don’t want to stop.”

Julian’s eyes flew open at the sound of Logan’s voice, cutting through the thick air between them. He frowned.

“What?”  
Logan’s head shifted in the crook of Julian’s shoulder, turning to look up at him. “When we go back,” he clarified. His breathing was still heavy, face flushed red. “I…I don’t want this to stop.”

Julian raised an eyebrow. “Give it a few minutes post-orgasm first, Lo,” he said sarcastically, not really in the mood to deal with Logan suddenly deciding that this actually meant something. Logan shot him a withering glare.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I mean.”

Julian knew exactly what he meant. He didn’t want this to end, either, but he knew that for him at least, those feelings were rooted in something he’d felt for a long time, not something he’d convinced himself of after a round of particularly good sex. Sure, Logan might want more _now_ , but what happened when they went back to school? When Derek returned to chasing skirts and Logan once again looked right past Julian to whatever new pretty boy caught his eye this year?

“I’m for it.”

Derek’s voice startled Julian out of his thoughts, and they both turned to look at him with matching expressions of disbelief. He sat at the edge of the bed, legs curled underneath him, looking more nervous than either of them had ever seen him.

“You what?” Logan said with clear surprise.

Derek stared intently at the bed underneath him, twisting the sheets between his fingers. “I didn’t think I’d want to,” he said quietly, his tone heavy. “Hook up with a guy, I mean. Like, ever. But—”

Julian and Logan exchanged sideways glances, but they stayed quiet, waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

“I don’t think I’m straight,” Derek said pointedly. Julian snorted.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” he muttered, and Logan elbowed him in the ribs.

“But it’s not like I’m gonna go after random guys, so.” Derek finally looked up, his eyes a little wide. He shrugged. “If you two are willing, then I’m not gonna say no.”

After a brief pause, Logan said quietly, “I am.”

“Hold on,” Julian said suddenly, closing his eyes. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We’re still going back home after this.”

“Logan and I are a few blocks apart,” Derek pointed out. Julian raised an eyebrow.

“You two are gonna fuck without me there? Without anyone to bottom for you?”

Derek and Logan looked at each other warily, Derek’s mouth forming a grimace.

“That’s what I thought,” Julian muttered. He tried to push himself up to a sitting position, but his muscles protested heavily. He sighed. “So. For the rest of the summer, this never happened. We don’t have to talk about it.” He looked between the two of them, steeling himself with a deep breath. “But once we’re back at Dalton, if something happens…well, it happens.”

That seemed fair, he reasoned. When they went their separate ways and decided that this was all a fluke, a drunken hormonal mistake that should never be repeated, they wouldn’t ever need to bring it up again.

Of course, if they _did_ turn out to actually want more…

He pushed the thought from his mind. It wasn’t going to happen. Accepting that now was the only way he could be okay with this.

Logan shared a lingering glance with Derek, then looked back to Julian. “Okay,” he said finally. “That works for me.”

Derek nodded. “Sounds like a plan,” he agreed.

“Perfect.” Julian closed his eyes again, already feeling himself sinking into the pillows. “Now if you two would like to shower first, I’ll be needing a few more minutes.”

Logan twisted a little against his arm, like he was having some silent conversation with Derek. Julian didn’t bother to confirm. He felt the bed shift as Derek slid off of it, his footsteps retreating out the door, and after a long moment Logan finally rolled over in silence, leaving him with a feeling of emptiness at his side and a dull ache in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek wasn’t surprised that Logan ended up keeping his word about not wanting to stop.

He was just a little surprised that _he_ was the first one Logan decided to hook up with at Dalton.

They hadn’t said a word about what happened that summer for the first two weeks of school. They’d greeted each other when they returned like they had every semester before, as a group of friends who’d spent some time apart. It had been in the back of Derek’s mind, of course—he hadn’t really _stopped_ thinking about the things they’d done. But he wasn’t going to be the first one to bring it up.

It was only when he and Logan were hanging out in Derek’s room, helping each other out with their first big lab report of the semester, that he received any indication that he wasn’t the only one still thinking about it.

“I’m calling it,” he’d said, tossing his notebook down on the desk with a heavy sigh. “I can finish the rest tomorrow, I can’t look at this much _math_ anymore.”

“It was your idea to take Physics,” Logan grumbled, but he slid his own notebook into his messenger bag. “We could’ve been in Chemistry with Jules.”

“Please, I’ve seen you in the kitchen,” Derek retorted, spinning around in his chair to face Logan. “I don’t want you mixing anything that might _actually_ kill us.”

He half-expected Logan to fire back, but he didn’t respond at all. He just looked at Derek like he was sizing him up.

“You doing okay?” Logan said suddenly, and Derek blinked.

“I’m...fine.” His face folded in confusion. “Got a lot of work to do. Why?”

Logan shrugged. “You seem stressed,” he muttered, fiddling with the strap of his bag. “Thought maybe you’d like something to take the edge off.”

Derek was about to ask what he meant by that when he registered the look on Logan’s face. It was one he’d seen only a few times, in the rare moments that Logan initiated one of their encounters in the Hamptons.

“I—“ he stammered, laughing nervously. “Are you serious?”

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Logan added quickly, looking down. “I get it. But you did say—“

“I did,” Derek confirmed. “And…yeah, I do.”

Logan’s eyes met his, and Derek’s breath caught in his throat.

He was up and moving before he’d consciously processed it. Logan let his bag fall to the floor, sitting back on the couch without taking his eyes off of Derek. His knee settled between Logan’s legs, straddling his thigh, and he steadied himself against the back of the couch with one hand on either side of Logan’s shoulders. Logan hesitated only a second before diving forward, pressing their lips together.

It wasn’t like kissing a girl. Logan’s lips were firm and rough, though not unpleasant as they slid over Derek’s, his tongue working its way into his mouth. He kissed possessively, claiming Derek’s mouth, and as the kiss deepened his hands gripped Derek’s waist in a similar fashion. Derek’s hips jerked involuntarily, rutting against Logan’s leg as his fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt.

He balanced himself in Logan’s lap and reached for his tie, hastily tugging at the knot without breaking away from their kiss. Logan lifted one hand to help him, undoing the top few buttons of Derek’s shirt. His other hand slipped under his waistband, clumsily tugging at the elastic of his boxers.

Their mouths broke apart, both breathing heavily, and they exchanged a nervous glance. Derek’s hands stilled, and he almost asked if Logan wanted to stop, but Logan shut him up by sliding his hand between Derek’s legs and cupping his half-hard cock.

“Shit,” Derek hissed, and he reached down to undo his pants, giving Logan a better angle to grip him. Their eyes met, Logan’s gaze intense as he started to stroke him, and Derek found it hard to look away. He shrugged off his now-unbuttoned shirt, letting it drop carelessly to the floor, and started on undoing Logan’s tie. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t think you’d want to look,” he muttered as Derek fumbled with his top button. Derek rolled his eyes.

“Shut up,” he grumbled, crashing their lips together.

Beyond the conversation they’d had on their last night in the Hamptons, they hadn’t really discussed the _details_ of whatever was going on between them. Logan probably assumed that Derek was just fooling around with whoever was available, perhaps imagining that it was a girl he was making out with. But while it may have started out that way, that hadn’t been the case for a while.

He pulled Logan’s shirt over his shoulders, exposing his bare chest. Derek’s hands roamed as his tongue slid into Logan’s mouth. His thumb grazed over a pert nipple, and Logan shivered.

Physically, Logan wasn’t anything like Derek was used to. His thick cock hardening under Derek’s thigh was a testament to that. But rather than feeling disgusted, Derek was intrigued. He liked the noises Logan was making against his mouth, the way his body reacted to Derek’s touch. Besides, Logan was damn good with his hands, and as his movements quickened Derek felt himself already getting close to his peak.

Derek’s hand dipped below Logan’s waistband, earning a soft moan in response. Logan’s body shifted, his legs spreading, and Derek settled in his lap with one knee pressed into his groin. Logan rutted against him, canting his hips into Derek’s hand.

Their lips broke apart, foreheads resting together as they found a rhythm with the movement of their hands, stroking each other in sync. Derek’s breath quickened, his hips stuttering a little as Logan’s thumb swirled over the head of his cock. They didn’t talk, communicating only in gasps and low moans as their hands explored each other.

Derek felt it first, that familiar heat spreading through him as Logan stroked his cock. He let out a low moan, and with his free hand on Derek’s lower back, Logan pulled him closer, his grip tightening. Derek responded in kind, his hand sliding over the tight planes of Logan’s chest, his fingers catching on his nipple. Logan moaned, and he tilted his head to seize Derek’s lips, his tongue working its way into Derek’s open mouth.

Derek finished with a groan, and Logan stroked him through it, fingers digging into his back. He kept up his pace, sensing that Logan was close as well. His free hand roamed over Logan’s chest, and he took note of what movements made the other boy twitch and whimper underneath him. Logan was vocal, not subtle at all about the effect Derek’s touch had on him, and when he finally came with a loud moan Derek realized he was looking forward to finding out what _else_ he could do to coax those noises out of him.

His hand stilled, and Logan’s mouth broke away from his, panting gently. They took a moment to catch their breath before their eyes met, both looking a little unsure of themselves before Logan cracked a cheeky smile.

“So am I gonna have to say ‘no homo’ now?”

Derek snorted. “I already told you I wasn’t straight,” he mumbled, pushing himself up off of Logan’s lap. His legs shook a little when he stood, so he settled for sitting back down next to him on the couch, taking a moment to rest before going to get cleaned up.

“So that stuck, then,” Logan drawled, his head falling back on the cushions. He hesitated a moment before adding, “Is this gonna become a regular thing?”

Derek shot him a sideways look. “It was your idea,” he pointed out. “You tell me.”

Logan glanced over lazily, his expression neutral. “I’m okay with it,” he said quietly. Derek studied him, the silence between them suddenly heavy, though not uncomfortably so.

“Me too,” he said with a nod, and his gaze lingered just a bit longer before he got to his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan and Derek didn’t talk about it. They didn’t feel like they needed to—it seemed they were on the same page about what was going on between them. They were just blowing off steam, and in Derek’s case, taking the opportunity to experiment with a boy who he could count on to keep quiet. That was all there was to it.

It would have been perfect—simple, uncomplicated—if it wasn’t for Julian.

Out of all of them, Julian had seemed the most reluctant to continue their tryst once they returned to Dalton. Logan couldn’t quite figure out why. He’d been the one to first _suggest_ it, for fuck’s sake. He’d always been an enthusiastic participant, was usually the one to initiate their encounters. He’d been _enjoying_ himself. So what had changed?

Logan might have been able to convince himself to let it go. But once he started hooking up with Derek, he felt increasingly weird about the fact that Julian didn’t know. He didn’t want to keep secrets from his friends, even if the three of them were the only ones in on them. So when he and Julian found themselves alone during one of Derek’s weekend practices, he seized his chance.

“Derek and I hooked up,” he blurted out in a moment of comfortable silence. He kept his head down, glancing over surreptitiously to assess Julian’s reaction. Julian’s eyes widened a little, but otherwise he remained composed.

“Really,” he replied flatly.

Logan nodded. “A couple days ago,” he continued.

Julian paused a moment, drumming his fingers on the script in his lap. “How was it?”

His voice sounded stilted and uncomfortable, a far cry from how he’d been throughout their vacation. Logan frowned.

“Not bad,” he said carefully. “A little awkward. I don’t think he’s comfortable doing much more than handjobs just yet.”

He expected Julian to take the bait and reply with a snarky comment about how Derek had fucked him multiple times over the course of the summer, but he didn’t. He barked a short, humorless laugh and went back to highlighting the page in front of him.

“He’s not nearly as enthusiastic as you,” Logan added, and Julian’s hand stilled.

Logan held his breath. He wasn’t sure if this was part of their agreement, him bringing it up like this. But it had worked with Derek, so he had to hope he could get lightning to strike twice.

“You’re really doing this,” Julian said quietly, setting down his highlighter.

Logan swallowed hard. “Yeah,” he breathed.

Slowly, Julian raised his eyes to Logan’s, meeting his gaze for the first time. He looked a little _nervous_ , an unusual expression on his face. It faded quickly, replaced by a steely glare.

“You don’t want this,” he said quietly. “Not with me.”

Logan frowned. “What do you mean?”

Julian glanced away, shaking his head. “Nothing. Forget it.”

Confused, Logan set aside the assignment he’d been working on and turned to face Julian. “It’s not like that,” he said, trying to catch Julian’s eyes. “I meant it, what I said. I didn’t want to stop. With either of you.”

“I get it, Logan.” Julian still wouldn’t look at him, and Logan made a low noise of frustration. “You’re a teenage boy. You’re horny.”

“It’s not _that_ ,” Logan argued. “I’m not Derek, c’mon. You know me. You’ve given me more than enough shit for how _picky_ I am.”

Julian was quiet for a moment, biting at his lower lip. It was so wildly out of character for him that Logan almost laughed.

“You can’t seriously think that I hooked up with _teen heartthrob Julian Larson_ just because you were _there_.”

Julian actually looked up at that, his expression a little incredulous. Logan scoffed. “And not that your ego needs any more stroking, but…” His eyes flicked down to Julian’s lips, to his collarbones jutting out from his V-neck, to the way his legs folded under him on the couch. “That title isn’t exactly undeserved.”

He met Julian’s gaze, waiting for him to make the next move. Julian was quiet when he finally responded, “You really want to do this?”

Logan figured that was permission enough. He climbed up onto the couch, settling on his knees with his face just inches from Julian’s. Julian looked up at him, still a little uncertain, and Logan smiled gently. He couldn’t imagine why _Julian_ would feel insecure about someone like Logan being interested in him, especially after the number of times he had utterly blown Logan’s mind while they were together in the Hamptons. But if that was what had been holding him back, perhaps he just needed a little convincing.

He reached out to caress Julian’s face, tilting his chin up to look him in the eyes. “I want _you_ ,” he whispered, and that seemed to do the trick. With a gentle sigh, Julian surged forward, soft lips pressing firmly against Logan’s.

As soon as their lips met, Julian responded just as enthusiastically as he had in their previous encounters. His hands twisted in Logan’s shirt, and when he shifted position to crawl into Logan’s lap they both fell back against the cushions with a surprised yelp. Logan laughed, his fingers tangling in Julian’s hair and pulling him back in for another heated kiss.

Their hands wandered, tugging at each other’s clothes with practiced ease, and soon enough Logan was panting heavily as Julian settled between his legs, gazing up at him through thick eyelashes.

“You want it?” Logan whispered, and Julian nodded, his lips parting deliciously as he worked at Logan’s zipper. His cock was barely out of his underwear before Julian took it into his mouth, swallowing him down hungrily. Logan’s head fell back against the cushions, eyes slipping shut.

“Fuck, Julian.”

He whined a little when Julian pulled his mouth back, lower lip catching on the tip of his cock.

“Is that good?” he whispered, glancing up at Logan. His tongue darted out teasingly, tasting him, and Logan’s breath hitched.

“So good,” he breathed, and in response Julian took the head between his lips, sucking gently. “God, Jules, your _mouth_ ,” he gasped out, and Julian moaned around him. Logan realized belatedly that Julian was _into_ this, and the thought almost made his brain short-circuit. He propped himself up on his elbows, staring as Julian’s head bobbed between his legs. With another low moan, he swallowed Logan down, glancing up as if to say _Keep talking_.

“You look so pretty with your mouth full,” Logan continued, reaching up to brush Julian’s hair back from his face. He really was gorgeous, looking up at Logan through long eyelashes, his full lips tight around Logan’s achingly hard cock. Logan could already tell he wasn’t going to last long. He did his best to hold out, though, to give Julian what he obviously wanted. “You feel so _good_ , baby,” he whined, and he could barely hold back a grin when Julian closed his eyes, moaning softly as he slid his tongue around Logan’s cock.

Logan’s eyes fell shut, his breath coming in shallow pants as he gasped out a litany of _Fuck, Julian,_ and _That feels amazing, baby._ With every word, Julian quickened his pace, moaning and whining around Logan’s cock as if _he_ was the one having his brain sucked out through his dick. Logan couldn’t get enough—he wanted to see Julian fall apart like this, to make him come with nothing but fingers in his hair and pretty words in his ear. But his mouth on Logan’s cock was just too much, and before long Logan found himself falling over the edge.

“Yes, Jules, _fuck_ —“ he moaned, canting his hips up against Julian’s mouth as he spilled down his throat.

Julian pulled back, his tongue lingering at the tip, licking up the last drop of Logan’s cum. His eyes flicked up expectantly. “Did I do good?” he whispered, voice low.

“Yeah,” Logan gasped, laughing breathlessly. “Yeah, baby, that was _amazing_.”

Suddenly, with a kind of hungry desperation, Julian crawled up Logan’s body and slammed their lips together. Logan could taste himself on Julian’s tongue, and he moaned, fingers tangling tighter in Julian’s rumpled hair. Julian’s lips parted, gasping for breath, and Logan’s eyes met his.

“Is that like a _thing_ for you?” he whispered, and Julian bit his lip. He nodded, looking almost _embarrassed_ , and Logan’s mouth quirked up in a smile.

“Well,” he said goadingly, hand sliding down to cup Julian’s chin. Julian’s breath hitched. “Since you’ve been so good to me, I suppose I could return the favor.”

He kissed him again, softly, Julian’s gentle moan like music to his ears. Logan dragged his hand down over his neck, across his chest, and over the bulge in his underwear, grinning when Julian gasped at the sudden contact. He tugged at the waistband, exposing the slick tip of Julian’s cock, his thumb rubbing circles around the head.

“Logan—” he whimpered.

“Shhh,” Logan said with another soft kiss. “I’ve got you, baby. There’s a good boy.”

Julian shuddered when long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him slow and languid. Logan buried his face in Julian’s neck. He liked it a little rough, Logan had quickly discovered, though he figured he should try to keep any marks where they could be hidden by his shirt collar. Logan’s teeth grazed his jawline, gentle at first, until Julian’s needy whine had him biting down harder.

“Are you close?” he whispered, and he felt Julian’s enthusiastic nod without needing to look. Logan trailed biting kisses down his neck, teeth catching at the crook of his shoulder. “Come for me,” he murmured, his hand working Julian harder and faster as he writhed in Logan’s lap. “You always come so pretty for me, you know that?”

“ _Fuck_ ,“ Julian whined, his mouth just inches from Logan’s ear. Logan drank in the sound of him, soft noises bursting from parted lips as Julian reached his peak of pleasure. His free hand tangled in Julian’s hair, tilting his head for better access to his neck. When he sucked hard at the tender skin below Julian’s jaw, the smaller boy gasped, hips stuttering as he spilled over Logan’s hand.

“Good boy,” Logan mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to the dark bruise blooming on Julian’s skin, joining a constellation of marks that spread from his neck down to his collarbones. Logan chuckled to himself as his lips traced over his own handiwork.

“Holy shit,” Julian breathed, almost to himself. He drew back, settling in Logan’s lap and fixing him with an incredulous look. He laughed breathlessly. “What the hell was that?”

Logan grinned, running his thumb gently over Julian’s jaw. “Did you like it?” he asked softly, and his heart swelled when Julian’s cheeks tinted pink, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

“Yes,” he said quietly, his gaze flickering downward. Logan’s smile widened. He tilted Julian’s chin up, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Julian hummed softly, drawing back to meet Logan’s eyes. “Yeah, that…it was good.”

“Okay,” Logan laughed. They sat like that in silence for a moment, eyes locked on each other. Logan felt the sudden urge to pull Julian into his chest, to run his fingers through his hair while they both came down from the high. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. None of them had ever really _cuddled_ , after—but they’d also never done anything like _that_.

Unfortunately, Julian made the decision for him by climbing down from the couch, legs wobbling a little.

“I…should get cleaned up,” he mumbled, avoiding Logan’s eyes. Logan nodded, still a little breathless.

“Yeah, I—me too. Um.” He hesitated a moment, watching Julian shimmy out of his pants. “Could I…stay here, a bit?”

Julian snorted. “Sure,” he replied dryly. “Wouldn’t want you walking across the hall like that, anyway.”

Logan laughed, swinging his legs off the couch and tugging off his own pants. “Let me know when you’re done,” he called out as Julian disappeared into the bathroom.

His smile faded only a little when the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Julian didn’t exactly _avoid_ Logan, after that. But he didn’t make it a point to seek him out either.

It was easier than he would have expected. They were both busy, their coursework catching up to them rapidly as the semester wore on. Logan also had fencing and Warblers to occupy him, while Julian frequently busied himself with script work. And with Derek around so often, he didn’t even think it was all that suspicious that the two of them weren’t spending time alone.

Of course, Derek had a nasty habit of being entirely too perceptive when it came to Julian.

“What’s wrong?”

Julian sighed inwardly at the sound of his friend’s voice from the doorway. He kept his eyes locked firmly on the book in front of him, his voice carefully measured as he replied, “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Derek strode into the room, the door swinging shut behind him as he leaned against a bedpost. Julian snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw him staring, unconvinced, his arms crossed.

“Julian…”

“I said I’m fine, Derek,” Julian snapped back.

“Look, you might be an award-winning actor, but you really suck at pretending like you’re okay.”

Julian pursed his lips. Derek saw through him, of course, and he wasn’t sure it was worth it to keep pretending.

“Is it about Logan?”

Julian wasn’t surprised that he’d found out, but the sudden softness in Derek’s tone caught him off guard. He looked up quickly, and the resigned expression on Derek’s face told him he’d given himself away. He sighed.

“Look,” Derek said carefully, pushing himself off the bedpost. “If you’re not okay with sharing—“

Julian frowned. “It’s not—“ he interjected quickly, screwing his eyes shut. “We’re not _sharing_ , okay? He isn’t mine to share. He can do what he wants. Besides, he asked _you_ first.”

Derek looked him over carefully. “But it bothers you,” he observed.

“It…doesn’t, really,” Julian said quietly.

It was true. Sure, he’d been a little taken aback when Logan had decided to seek out Derek first, but that all faded away the second he made a move on Julian. Somehow, Julian never saw Derek as a threat. Whatever this thing was between them, it had always included all three of them.

“Really,” Derek replied skeptically.

“I’m…” Julian sighed. He turned in his chair to face Derek. “I don’t care if he fucks you. Or…or whatever it is you two do. Really.”

Derek paused, looking him over. “You have feelings for him.”

It wasn’t a question. Julian’s gaze dropped to the floor.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

“It’s none of your business,” Julian mumbled.

“Of course it’s my fucking business. I’m your friend.”

“Okay, fine,” Julian exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat. “Yes, I’m in love with Logan. Are you happy?”

Derek paused, and when he spoke again, his voice held an air of concern. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“I seem to recall that it was _your_ idea,” Julian pointed out flippantly.

“Actually, it was Logan’s,” Derek argued. “Still. Neither of us expected anyone to catch feelings.”

Julian paused, biting nervously at his lower lip. Derek narrowed his eyes.

“What?”

He sighed. If Derek knew already, he might as well know the whole story.

“I didn’t… _catch_ feelings, exactly,” Julian mumbled, not looking at him.

“Oh my god.”

“Shut up.”

He snuck a quick glance up at Derek, who stared open-mouthed at Julian, his eyes soft with concern.

“Jules,” he breathed, his voice low. “Why did you…?”

“Because I didn’t think he’d ever want me at _all_!” Julian blurted out. He looked up fully, his eyes betraying a quiet desperation. “He’s never looked my way, not even once. And I wasn’t going to risk our friendship over a stupid crush. But then he _kissed_ me, and suddenly we were all in this fucked-up three-way friends-with-benefits thing and I _liked_ it, and yeah I guess maybe I went a little overboard but it’s not like I expected it to _last_ but guess what? He wanted it to, apparently, because I guess I’m still a pretty good lay even if he doesn’t give a single shit about me otherwise—“

“Julian,” Derek interrupted, and Julian groaned.

“I just—“ His voice cracked, and he turned away, resting his elbows on the desk and burying his face in his hands.

He heard Derek’s soft footsteps as he approached, and when his hand came to rest on Julian’s shoulder, he jumped a little but didn’t pull away.

“Have you told him how you feel?” Derek asked quietly.

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

“Honesty. Open communication with your friends, with the people you’re sleeping with.”

Julian scoffed. “You’re _not_ in any position to lecture me about that.”

“Whatever,” Derek grumbled. “Just—how do you know he wouldn’t feel the same way?”

“Because I know him.”

Derek laughed gently. “Yeah, and I thought I knew you two, but I didn’t think we’d ever end up fucking each other.”

Julian couldn’t exactly argue with that.

“Look…it’s your life.” Derek pulled his hand away, the absence of warmth noticeable. “Fuck whoever you want, not like I give a crap. But just…” He turned back to catch Julian’s eye, something unreadable in his expression. “Think about it, okay?”

“Maybe,” Julian conceded, knowing that it would never be that simple.

“And if it bothers you, I don’t have to keep hooking up with him.”

Julian laughed. If Derek was offering to stop having sex with someone for his sake, he clearly valued their friendship pretty highly.

But Julian had realized that he didn’t particularly _want_ him to stop.

“No, that actually doesn’t bother me,” he said quietly. Derek looked skeptical, and Julian shrugged. “I like watching you guys. It’s fun. You’re hot together.” He grinned. “Besides, I think we all know who gives better head.”

“Oh fuck you.”

Julian’s grin widened. “I mean, if you’re offering…”

Derek shook his head, but his eyes caught Julian’s.

“Do you really want to?” he said hesitantly.

Julian bit his lip. It might not be a good idea. It probably wasn’t, actually. But it _had_ been a while since he’d had sex that wasn’t fraught with the emotional baggage he had with Logan. And while he’d never admit it aloud, Derek was pretty good in bed. He’d give Julian what he wanted, at least.

“Fuck,” Derek said shakily at the look on Julian’s face. He seemed to consider it for a moment, but he quickly shook his head. “No, c’mon, I’m not gonna pity-fuck you.”

“Hey, it’s not _pity_ ,” Julian snarled. “I don’t want pity, I just want to get laid.”

“So go ask Logan.”

Julian scoffed. “I’m not really in the mood…for that. Right now.”

Derek didn’t respond, though he looked like he wanted to. Julian sighed.

“Look, no offense, but I don’t really see you that way.”

Derek laughed. “Yeah, no, same.”

“So it’s just…easier.” He waved his hand noncommittally in the air. Derek had to understand. It was the same with him and Logan, wasn’t it? ”It’s casual, no-strings, just two guys blowing off some steam.”

“Two guys blowing each other, you mean,” Derek muttered. Julian snorted.

“Well, if you want to give _that_ a shot…”

Derek lifted his chin in defiance. “You’re just afraid I’ll be better at it than you.”

Raising an eyebrow, Julian licked his lips teasingly. “Unlikely,” he said after a moment. “I’ve talked to some of your exes.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Make me.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “God, you’re so annoying.” At Julian’s answering smirk, he sighed. “Fine. Take off your pants.”

“Such a romantic,” Julian muttered, but he was already starting on his zipper.  
“I thought that’s what you didn’t want?” Derek said with a grin. He got to work undoing his own shorts, taking a seat on Julian’s bed.

“It’s not.” Julian got to his feet, sliding his pants down over his hips. “So you better be ready to pound me into the mattress.”

It seemed that Derek was up to the challenge.

Julian crawled into his lap with no further prelude, and apart from a surprised gasp when he brought their lips together, Derek was ready for him. It was different with Derek. He had always been more sure of himself, even as he fumbled a little through the parts that were less familiar. It seemed that once he got past the initial awkwardness of being with a guy, his instincts took over, and he wasted no time in going for what he wanted.

Thankfully for Julian, what they both wanted tended to be along similar lines.

He had been prepared to take the lead, to climb into Derek’s lap and ride him until he was satisfied. But he was pleasantly surprised when instead, Derek immediately rolled him onto his back, throwing one leg over his hips to straddle him.

Derek was a lot rougher than Logan. Even when Julian had practically _begged_ him for more, Logan had still been careful with him, always hesitant as though he was afraid to take things too far. Derek had no such concerns. His thighs pinned Julian to the bed as he rummaged through his nightstand drawer for a bottle of lube, wasting no time slicking himself up while Julian watched eagerly.

He hesitated just a moment, eyes meeting Julian’s with a look of uncertainty. “Do you need me to…” he trailed off awkwardly, and Julian snorted.

“You don’t have to finger me,” he mumbled. His legs spread obediently, and Derek’s breath hitched. “I can take it.”

Derek nodded, bracing himself with one hand on Julian’s chest as he slowly entered him.

Julian’s eyes slipped shut, his head falling back against the mattress. He let out a deep, satisfied moan as Derek filled him up, angling his hips for more. Derek took only a moment to let him get acclimated before he started thrusting, fucking Julian just the way he liked. They didn’t talk, didn’t feel the need to make this anything more than physical. It was simpler that way.

Derek shifted position, tucking Julian’s knees into his chest and hitting a deeper angle. Julian writhed against the bed, and he moaned loudly, his breathing ragged. Derek’s hips stuttered above him, and he could tell the other boy was getting close. Absentmindedly, he reached for his own cock, stroking in time with Derek’s thrusts.

Just as he felt his own orgasm building, Derek’s hips snapped hard against him as he came with a low groan. Julian’s hand stilled, giving Derek a moment to collect himself before he continued working himself. Derek pulled out, settling back on his heels, and when Julian snuck a quick glance through hooded eyes he caught him staring wide-eyed as he finished himself off.

With a final flick of his wrist, Julian came, biting his lip against a low moan. When his eyes fluttered open, Derek was still watching, eyes fixed on Julian’s sprawled legs. Julian grinned.

“Enjoying the view?” he said breathlessly, letting his hand fall to the side.

Derek’s cheeks tinged pink as he returned to his senses, looking away to focus on removing the condom. “Shut _up_ ,” he muttered.

Julian snickered, raising his arms behind his head. He stretched out lazily on the bed, not wanting to move just yet even as he felt his own cum drying on his stomach. His head lolled to the side, watching Derek as he got to his feet.

“So I guess this is a thing now,” he said casually.

Derek’s back was still turned when he answered, “We did say we all wanted it to be.”

Julian hummed gently. He watched as Derek retrieved his pants from the floor, tugging them on casually as if he hadn’t just finished fucking one of his best friends.

“Thanks,” Julian muttered suddenly, not quite sure what he was thanking Derek for.

Derek glanced back over his shoulder. “Don’t mention it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Derek didn’t say anything to Julian after that. He had made it clear where he stood on the matter, and if Julian was content to leave things as they were, it wasn’t Derek’s business to stop him. He’d said he was okay with Derek continuing to hook up with Logan, so Derek took him at his word.

They’d had a few more encounters after the first, usually when one or both of them was particularly stressed. They didn’t go much further than heavy kissing and jerking each other off. Derek still wasn’t sure how he felt about doing anything else, although he was starting to be open to the possibility. Oddly enough, he was more comfortable with Julian, who had started doing things like sending a _u busy tonight? 👀_ text under the table during lunch when he felt like getting fucked. Derek had wondered at first if he was the only guy Julian was currently sleeping with, but that question was answered when he came back to Stuart one night and caught him sneaking out of Logan’s room, hair a mess and a lazy grin on his face. Evidently he’d moved past whatever angst he’d been feeling before.

They rarely ever talked about their arrangement outside the bedroom. But one weekend when Derek was out shopping, a thought occurred to him, and before he could talk himself out of it he was dialing Logan’s number.

“ _Hello?_ ” Logan sounded confused, a shuffling on the other end of the call indicating he was shifting position.

“Do we need condoms?” Derek asked without any prelude.

There was a long moment of silence. “ _Um,_ “ Logan finally answered, and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Don’t pussy out on me now,” he sighed, lowering his voice. “You’ve had me naked in your bed twice this week. Now. Do we need any?”

“ _I…think we’re running low, yeah,_ ” Logan hedged, and there was another shuffling noise. “ _Might as well pick some up._ ”

“We went through half a box this summer,” Derek pointed out. “It’s not like we won’t use them.”

Another pause. “ _Yeah, we probably will. Hey, um. Speaking of which._ ”

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me _this_ is getting you in the mood.”

He heard another rustling, and suddenly he recognized the sound on the other side of the phone as Logan stifling a moan. “ _No, shut up, not like—_ “

“Oh my _god_ ,” Derek said with a laugh. “Are you seriously—“

Logan whined, frustrated, and very faintly Derek could hear the sound of Julian giggling.

“I can’t believe you,” Derek muttered.

“ _Please, like you’re one to talk._ ” Logan made a small noise of frustration, and Derek glanced around nervously. He was alone in the aisle, thank god. “ _Just—when you get home, come to mine? If you want._ ”

“You’ll wait for me?” he said, his voice low.

“ _I’m_ sure _Julian will still be ready when you’re done._ ”

Julian laughed out loud in the background, and did something that made Logan bite back a gasp.

“Give me thirty minutes,” Derek said finally, and hung up the phone before he wound up popping a boner in a fucking Trader Joe’s.

He made it back to Stuart in twenty, swinging his door open just enough to toss his shopping bags onto the coffee table. He went straight for Logan’s room, a little surprised to find him and Julian sitting upright on the couch, though neither of them was wearing pants.

Derek smirked, tossing his backpack down on the floor. “I was told you’d be waiting for me.”

“Oh, I am,” Julian said with a grin, folding his legs under him on the couch. “Logan can barely last five minutes in my mouth.” Logan scoffed. Julian stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout, fluttering his lashes up at Derek. “I need _more_.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining half an hour ago, Princess,” Logan drawled.

Derek chuckled, hands already tugging his belt loose. “If he wants more, he can have more.” Julian nudged Logan with his knee, grinning widely. Logan rolled his eyes.

“Are you always this much of a whore?”

“Only for you, babe.”

“You say that like you’re not about to suck another guy’s dick,” Logan muttered with a playful roll of his eyes.

Derek shot Julian a knowing look, which he pointedly ignored. It didn’t seem like he’d talked anything over with Logan since they last spoke. Derek briefly considered whether it was worth it to continue pretending like it didn’t matter, but he decided it wasn’t his business what Julian did or didn’t want to confess. If Julian was okay with all of this, who was he to say no?

Of course, he wasn’t exactly thinking with his brain right now, but that was his problem.

Just as Derek took a seat at the end of the couch, Julian slid to the floor gracefully, settling in between his legs. With one last look at Logan, he smirked, “Just giving you time to get ready to fuck me later,” and took Derek’s cock into his mouth.

Derek was pretty sure Logan wasn’t going to _need_ time. The moment Julian’s lips wrapped around his cock, he heard Logan’s breath catch in his throat, and he snuck a quick glance at the other boy’s intense expression. His eyes were fixed on Julian, and Derek’s lip quirked up in a smile. He’d come to enjoy the feeling of being watched like this.

But just as Derek was about to bring his focus back to Julian, Logan spoke.

“You look amazing,” he breathed, softly at first. Julian let out a small moan, taking Derek in deeper. “That’s it, keep going,” Logan encouraged. Derek’s face folded in confusion.

“What are—“

“Shh,” Logan interrupted, and Derek obeyed, caught off guard by the ferocity in his tone. Julian drew back a little, swirling his tongue around the head. Derek gasped out a small moan. “That’s it, baby, tease him.” Logan grinned, his eyes flicking momentarily toward Derek. “He likes that, don’t you, D?”

“Y-yeah,” Derek answered, feeling a little lightheaded. He swallowed hard. “It feels good,” he added, playing along with whatever Logan was doing. Julian responded enthusiastically, his tongue lathing over Derek’s cock. Derek whined. “Fuck, _Julian_ …”

Derek’s eyes slid shut, his head falling against the back of the couch as Julian quickened his pace. Logan shifted beside him. He made a small noise of frustration when Julian took Derek’s cock deeper down his throat. “Go on,” he breathed, and Derek’s heart skipped a beat.

He buried one hand in Julian’s hair, tugging gently the way he knew he liked. Julian moaned, his throat tensing around Derek. At his silent encouragement, Derek pushed deeper into his mouth, rolling his hips gently against Julian’s face. He could already tell he wasn’t going to last much longer. It was almost _embarrassing_ how fast Julian could get him to this point with his mouth alone, especially when Logan was encouraging him like this.

“Good boy,” Logan crooned, his voice low in Derek’s ear. Derek shuddered, his breath quickening. Logan didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were on Julian, pupils blown and gaze intent. “You look _so_ good with your mouth full.”

Logan was right. Julian’s lashes fluttered prettily against his cheeks as he looked up at them, his full lips stretched wide around Derek’s cock. Derek ran his fingers through his hair, and Julian moaned, his throat opening up. His hips stuttering against Julian, Derek let out a low groan, and from the corner of his eye he could see Logan smirking.

“You’re gonna make him come,” he murmured. His hand found Derek’s thigh, fingers digging in gently, and Derek’s breath hitched. It was too much, having both of them on him at once. He gasped, his hand fisting hard in Julian’s hair, and with Logan’s encouragement he came with one final jerk of his hips, Julian’s throat tensing around him.

“Good boy, swallow it all, there you go.” Derek glanced over at Logan, who had reached out to stroke Julian’s cheek. Julian obeyed, swallowing hard and pulling back carefully, letting Derek’s softening cock fall from his lips. Gasping for breath, he dragged himself up onto the couch, scrambling into Logan’s lap and crashing their lips together.

Logan’s hand moved from Derek’s thigh to cup Julian’s ass, and Derek shifted out of their way, settling against the arm of the couch. He noticed the bottle of lube on the side table, presumably left there after whatever they’d been doing earlier, and after a moment of consideration he poured some onto his hand and reached over to grasp Logan’s cock. Logan made a small noise of surprise against Julian’s lips, and Julian pulled back, watching Derek’s hand intently.

“You want it?” Logan breathed, and Julian nodded enthusiastically. Logan’s mouth quirked up in a grin. “What do you say?”

“ _Please_ ,” Julian whined. He rolled his hips in Logan’s lap, rutting against his cock and Derek’s hand. “Please, Logan, I need it.”

“Okay, baby,” he murmured, brushing Julian’s hair back from his face. Derek pulled his hand away, his eyes fixed on Logan’s slick length. “Only because you were so good to Derek.”

Logan glanced over at him, grinning knowingly, and Derek’s cock twitched. He didn’t think he’d be ready to go again so soon, but his body evidently had other ideas.

Julian’s arms wrapped around Logan’s shoulders as he sank down onto him, moaning low in his throat. His cock slid over the tight planes of Logan’s chest as he started to move, rutting against him and rolling his hips back rhythmically. Logan held him in place, burying his face in his neck as he met Julian’s thrusts. Derek stared transfixed at the two of them. Julian picked up his pace, riding Logan hard and punctuating each thrust of his hips with a low moan.

“I’m—“ he yelped, cut off by a whine as Logan drove deeper into him. “Fuck, I’m gonna—“

Logan lifted his head, dragging his lips over Julian’s neck to whisper in his ear.

“Say my name when you come for me.”

“ _Logan_ ,” Julian gasped, and Logan responded eagerly, grabbing his ass and fucking him hard and fast. When he finally came, hips stuttering against Logan’s stomach, he let out a long, satisfied moan and all but collapsed into his lap.

His mouth still on Julian’s neck, Logan carefully lowered him onto his back, adjusting position to hover on top of him. Julian made a small noise of discomfort when Logan pulled out, but he settled in, his feet coming to rest in Derek’s lap. Derek laughed silently to himself.

“Can I cum on you?” Logan murmured, his voice ragged. He sat back on his heels, staring down at Julian’s naked body and stroking his own cock feverishly.

“Y-yeah,” Julian stammered, still struggling to catch his breath. He gaped at Logan, a dazed, well-fucked look on his face. 

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Derek wasn’t sure Logan had meant to say it aloud. He had to agree, though—they _both_ were a sight to see after that performance.

Logan moaned low in his throat as he spilled over Julian’s stomach. Julian writhed underneath him, looking like a wet dream covered in Logan’s cum. Through the fog of lust clouding his mind, Derek felt the urge to lick it off him. He pushed the thought away, staying firmly planted where he sat at the edge of the couch.

Coming back to his senses, Julian blinked a few times, propping himself up on his elbows. He glanced warily between Logan and Derek.

“I’m…gonna go shower,” he mumbled, nudging Logan with his knee. Logan took the hint, stumbling awkwardly off the couch and getting to his feet. Julian followed, his legs a little shaky as he slinked off to the bathroom. Logan frowned.

“Do you think I scared him?”

Derek looked up at Logan, at his naked body towering over him. His cock was still semi-hard, Julian’s cum dripping down onto it. His chest glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. His hair was a complete mess, sticking up every which way from where Julian had clutched onto Logan as he rode him. Derek knew he was staring, but he couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away.

“I think you just gave him the best orgasm of his life,” he muttered.

Logan nodded absently, glancing back to the bathroom door lost in thought. He shrugged and returned to the couch, collapsing in a heap next to Derek. His head rested on Derek’s thigh, and almost on impulse Derek reached out to run his fingers through his hair.

“I should join you two more often,” Derek mused, and Logan chuckled. He snuggled in closer, curling up on the couch and closing his eyes.

“Yeah, you should.”


	7. Chapter 7

The thing was, Logan had never been particularly attracted to Derek.

On an objective level, he knew Derek was hot. If it weren’t obvious from the fact that he actually managed to land most of the girls he went after, Logan had seen him in various states of undress more than once, could certainly appreciate his aesthetic appeal if he ever stopped to think about it. But Derek wasn’t his type. He wasn’t a guy Logan would ever approach intentionally, even if he weren’t his straight best friend.

Julian was a different story. Obviously he was attractive—he’d had modeling contracts since he was thirteen, and it wasn’t just the Hollywood lights and airbrushing that made him look like that. He _was_ Logan’s type, too, with dark hair and full lips and an ass to die for. And while Logan had been careful thus far to avoid ruining their friendship with any unnecessary feelings, when Julian had propositioned _him_ that summer in the Hamptons, he’d been more than happy to take him up on the offer. After all, how could he say no?

Derek, though, had surprised him.

He’d gone along with it at first out of curiosity. Derek had never expressed interest in even experimenting with guys before, and Logan wondered how long it would take for the other shoe to drop. But then it hadn’t. He’d fucked both of them more than once over the course of their vacation, culminating in him and Logan making out with Julian riding both of their cocks at once.

And Logan had _liked_ it.

And if the fact that he kept initiating trysts with Logan even after they returned to Dalton was any indication, so had Derek.

He’d invited Logan over this time on the pretense of needing help on some homework. But considering he’d breezed through the assignment in question in less than thirty minutes, Logan was entirely unsurprised when the next words out of his mouth were, “Wanna make out?”

Logan thought of replying with some witty remark, but if he was being honest, he just wanted to get right down to it. “Yeah,” he replied dryly, and Derek smirked when he stood up from his desk chair and sauntered across the room.

They didn’t bother trying to be sly about it anymore. Derek sat up automatically, making space for Logan on the edge of his bed and throwing his arm around the taller boy’s shoulders. Logan leaned in the moment he sat down, resting his hand on Derek’s waist and bringing their mouths together.

He hadn’t expected to like kissing Derek this much. Sure, maybe it had been a while, and maybe Logan was more than a little touch-starved. But Derek was a good kisser, his lips firm and eager against Logan’s as he moved closer to press their bodies together. He’d been hesitant at first, it being his first time kissing a boy, but by now he wasted no time in letting his hands wander, slipping under Logan’s T-shirt and grazing over his chest.

Derek’s fingers brushed his nipple, and Logan moaned, deepening the kiss. Derek smiled against his lips.

“You like that?” he murmured teasingly, his thumb swirling over that sensitive spot. Logan’s cheeks flushed.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, tilting Derek’s head back and pressing his tongue into his mouth.

Derek didn’t stop, his hand rough against Logan’s skin as their mouths moved together, hot and wet. Logan arched his back into the touch, a low moan escaping him. When they finally broke apart for air, Derek slid his shirt up over his head, diving down to suck a small hickey into his collarbone.

“You better not leave a mark,” he hissed, though there wasn’t any real protest. Derek just snorted.

“Who’s gonna see it? Julian?”

Logan just rolled his eyes. Derek drew back, and Logan was about to kiss him again, but the look on his face stopped him.

“I want to try something,” Derek said quietly, and Logan’s face folded in confusion.

“Okay?” Derek still looked uncertain, so Logan sat back, flashing him a small smile. “What is it?”

Without answering, Derek looked down at Logan’s lap and reached forward to unbutton his pants. He fumbled a little with the zipper, and Logan reached down to help him, but he swatted his hand away. Logan leaned back, hands at his sides, watching Derek with interest.

Once he had Logan’s zipper open, his cock straining against the tight fabric of his boxers, Derek slid off the bed and onto his knees.

Logan bit back a smirk as Derek settled in between his thighs. He hesitated just a moment after hooking his fingers in Logan’s waistband, but soon enough he was tugging his boxers out of the way, grabbing the base of his cock with his other hand and leaning in to run his tongue tentatively over the head.

“You been taking lessons from Julian?” Logan joked, his breath hitching when Derek took his cock between his lips. Derek just glared up at him, twisting his hand around the shaft and swallowing him down deeper.

He wasn’t as good as Julian, still unsure of himself as he got used to the feeling of Logan’s cock in his mouth. But he was nothing if not enthusiastic. He took it as deep as he could manage, working the shaft with his hand and lathing his tongue over the head. Logan’s breath quickened, his eyelids fluttering shut, and his hands clenched at his sides when he felt his pleasure building.

“Fuck,” he muttered, and Derek moaned low around his cock. He picked up his pace, head bobbing between Logan’s legs, and when he looked up with wide eyes Logan felt his heart skip a beat.

It took a little longer than usual, but Derek kept at it, falling into a rhythm as he figured out what Logan liked. Before long, Logan felt himself getting close, and he gasped out a warning, thinking Derek would pull away before he wound up with a mouthful of cum. But he leaned into it, coaxing Logan through his orgasm, and when he finally did pull back to climb onto the bed Logan realized that he’d swallowed it.

“Oh,” he whispered breathlessly, but any further comment was instantly cut off by Derek’s lips on his.

He could taste himself on Derek’s tongue, their mouths sliding together fiercely as Derek began to jerk himself off in Logan’s lap. Logan realized he’d already undone his own pants, touching himself while he’d sucked Logan’s cock, and he couldn’t explain why he found that so arousing. He leaned into the kiss, both hands gripping Derek’s hips eagerly until he felt him cum hot and wet on his chest.

“Oh, God,” Derek muttered, breaking the kiss and leaning his forehead against Logan’s.

They sat in silence for a moment, catching their breath. Derek seemed to return to his senses when he glanced down at the cum drying on Logan’s stomach. Muttering what sounded vaguely like an apology, he scrambled to his feet and stumbled across the room to retrieve a towel. He tossed it to Logan, who smirked and started to clean himself up.

“Was that your first blowjob?” he asked casually, tossing the soiled towel off in the general direction of Derek’s hamper. He paused a moment, then slid his pants down over his hips, kicking them off onto the floor next to his discarded shirt.

“First time _giving_ , yeah,” Derek muttered, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

“Wow,” Logan drawled. “I feel special.”

Derek shook his head. “God, shut up.”

“I’m kidding.” Logan swung his legs up on the bed, stretching out lazily. “I know I’m just another line in your little black books anyway.”

“You’re not in there,” Derek said quickly. At Logan’s answering frown, he added, “This doesn’t count.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Because I’m a guy or because you don’t actually like me?”

That seemed to catch Derek off guard. “I like you,” he mumbled, turning away. He picked up the homework they’d abandoned and tucked it into his bag, setting it down on the coffee table. “It doesn’t count because we haven’t actually fucked.”

Logan hummed contemplatively, stretching his arms up over his head. “Not likely to, either,” he mused. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about bottoming.”

“Absolutely not,” Derek answered, his back still turned. Logan grinned.

“Well, I guess I’d have an easier time of it than you, anyway.”

Derek whirled around, his look of confusion fading when he saw the smirk on Logan’s face. “Oh fuck you,” he grumbled, turning back to stalk across the room.

Logan turned on his side, relaxing into the pillows. “You wish."

The lights went out, and Logan heard a soft _thump_ that he assumed was Derek’s shirt hitting the ground. Sure enough, a moment later, the bed dipped beside him and he felt warm, bare skin pressed against his back.

“Do you _always_ get sleepy after?” Derek muttered, his arm wrapping around Logan. He dropped a light kiss on his shoulder, and Logan hummed contentedly. “We barely did anything.”

“‘M comfy,” Logan mumbled in response.

In spite of himself, Derek smiled against his skin. “Feels nice, doesn’t it?”

He pressed closer, thigh wrapping around Logan’s waist and hugging the curve of his ass. Logan snorted into the pillow.

“Not letting you top me,” he mumbled.

Derek snickered, and he grabbed Logan’s thigh playfully. Logan scowled, but there wasn’t any malice in it. He was half asleep already, practically melting into Derek’s arms.

“This _is_ nice, though,” he whispered, and he felt it through his whole body when Derek hummed softly in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

"Logan?"

Julian tentatively opened the door to Derek's room, the cell phone in his hand vibrating wildly as _Bad Reputation_ blasted through the tiny speaker. He was a little less than surprised when a mass of fluffy blond bedhead rose from the pillow, a sharp inhale punctuating the motion as Logan forced himself awake.

"S'what?" he mumbled groggily, and Julian smiled in spite of himself.

"Your alarm," he said with a nod to the phone. He shut off the ringtone, stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him.

Logan dragged himself up to a sitting position, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Shit," he muttered. "I must've left my phone in the other room."

Julian paused. "You slept here?"

Their eyes met. Logan's gaze was distant, and Julian could practically see the wheels turning in his mind. His forehead creased in confusion. Despite the feeling of dread in his stomach, Julian couldn't help but find it a little cute.

"Yeah," Logan said absently, staring off into space. "I guess I did."

Julian nodded. "Okay," he muttered. "Well, it's 7:10, so. You should probably get dressed."

He turned to leave, but just as he took hold of the doorknob, Logan's voice stopped him.

"Can we talk?"

Julian froze. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but he guessed that it wasn't anything good.

"Right now?" he countered, glancing warily back at Logan's sleep-rumpled state. Logan shrugged.

"After coffee, I guess. We can get breakfast?"

Ignoring how much he would prefer to do literally anything else, Julian gave a tight nod.

"Okay," he said. "I'll meet you downstairs."

For once, he was grateful to find the coffee pot empty. It gave him something to focus on while he waited for Logan, trying desperately not to think about the impending talk they apparently needed to have.

He didn't know exactly what Logan wanted to talk about, but the fact that he’d spent the night with Derek gave him a sinking feeling he couldn’t shake.

They walked across campus in silence, travel mugs in hand, Logan's free hand shoved awkwardly in his pocket. He hadn't even bothered to gel his hair properly, looking like he'd pretty much rolled right out of bed into his uniform. Julian was grateful that at least the sex hair wasn't too obvious.

"So, I spent the night with Derek," he blurted out once they were alone.

Julian grimaced. “I can see that,“ he muttered, forcing himself to sound cheery. He glanced sideways at Logan. “How was it?”

There was a long, heavy pause before Logan muttered under his breath, "He kissed me."

Julian frowned, but he quickly elaborated. "On the cheek," he added, looking down at his feet. "Before he left. It—I don't even think he realized he was doing it."

He took a long sip from his mug, and Julian sighed inwardly.

"So," he drawled, trying for humor. "Are you two an item now, or...?"

Logan looked over at him, his eyes wide with frustration.

"I didn’t—“ he started, stammering a little as he struggled to get his thoughts together. "When we started this, I...it wasn't supposed to be serious. It wasn't like that. I didn't mean to..."

Julian clenched his teeth. He fought hard to keep his voice level. "You caught feelings," he said, and Logan sighed.

"I don't know," he said miserably. “I’m—it's all so confusing. But this...it doesn't feel casual anymore."

Julian screwed his eyes shut. There it was. He should have known this was a bad idea, that there was no way it could possibly end well for any of them. Still, having anticipated the heartbreak didn’t make the reality of it any less jarring. It wasn’t like he’d expected Logan to fall for _Derek_.

Somehow, out of all the times he’d been passed over for someone else, this one hurt the most.

Logan stopped walking, taking a deep breath and turning to face Julian. Julian didn’t dare speak. He steeled himself, unsure if he would even be able to pretend he was okay this time.

"I think...I'm falling for you. For b-both of you."

Julian froze. Logan kept talking, his words coming out in a desperate rush.

"And...I don't know, I understand if you don't feel the same way, but...is it completely ridiculous to think that we could do this? We're already sleeping together, we're already best friends...I wouldn't even be j-jealous, I don't think. I-I don't mind you s-sleeping with Derek, if you want to. A-a-and I know you like w-watching us—“

"Logan." He stopped talking, thankfully, his jaw snapping shut with a small noise of frustration. Julian hadn't heard Logan stutter this much in a long time. He was actually _nervous_ , he realized.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled, and Julian surprised himself by smiling softly in response.

“You actually—“ He laughed gently under his breath, still not sure if he believed this was really happening. “You want…you want to _date_ us. Both of us.”

“I…yeah,” Logan breathed, staring down at Julian with a hopeful smile. “I-I-I don’t—” He paused, pursing his lips and taking a moment to collect himself. “I don’t mean to assume anything, but…it kind of feels like you _might_ feel the same way? And I—“

He stopped short when Julian cut him off with an incredulous laugh. For a brief moment, he looked panicked, but Julian hurriedly reached out to stop him, fingers curling around his wrist.

“Logan,” he said with a warm smile, finally letting out the words he’d never allowed himself to say. “I’m in love with you.”

—

Derek didn’t come to lunch that day.

He hadn’t meant to make it obvious. He hoped the other two would assume he’d been busy studying or that he decided to eat with some of his teammates instead. But shortly after he got back to Stuart after class, there was a soft knock on his door, and Julian carefully poked his head inside.

“Everything okay?”

He held his breath. “I’m fine,” he replied sharply, knowing even as he said it that it was entirely unconvincing.

Julian closed the door behind him. Derek snuck a glance his way and saw him leaning against the door. “Secrets don’t make friends, D.”

Derek scoffed. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

“Excuse me?”

He turned around fully, meeting Julian’s eyes with a steely glare. “When were you planning on telling Logan you have feelings for him?”

Julian crossed his arms over his chest, staring Derek down.

“For your information, I actually did tell him.”

That was a surprise. Derek’s eyes widened. “When?”

“This morning,” Julian said casually, as if Logan hadn’t been in Derek’s bed when he’d woken up. Derek scoffed.

“And what did he say?” he replied flatly, turning away from Julian. After a pause, the other boy sighed.

“I think you should talk to him,” he said gently.

“What did he _say_?” Derek insisted, fists clenching in his lap.

“He…” Julian started, and Derek screwed his eyes shut. “He said he likes me, too.”

Derek opened his eyes. He nodded once, turning back to Julian with a carefully controlled expression. “So that’s it, then.”

“Derek—“

“No, that makes sense, actually,” Derek cut in, not interested in whatever apology Julian had prepared. He laughed humorlessly. “It’s always been you two, hasn’t it? I was just along for the ride.”

“That’s not fair.” Derek scoffed. He suddenly understood why Julian had never told either of them about his feelings for Logan. The look of pity on his face right now was absolutely _infuriating_.

Derek whirled back around, busying himself with tidying up his desk. “I’m not even into guys,” he mumbled, if only to get Julian to stop talking. “No point faking it any longer. I’ll find someone else to fool around with.”

Julian was silent for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was quiet and pained. “Please talk to Logan.”

Derek had no intention of doing any such thing.

“What’s there to talk about?” he mumbled, crumpling up an empty chip bag and tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. It missed, fluttering to the ground noisily.

“Look. I don’t know if…if you’re scared to come out, or if you’re afraid of getting hurt, or what, but…” Julian sighed, and Derek turned just enough to sneak a glance at him out of the corner of his eye. “But I’ve been there. And, yeah, it’s terrifying. I get it.” Derek heard his footsteps approaching, and he turned his chair toward Julian, still not looking at him. “But you’re a part of this too. You always have been. And…look, it’s not really my place to say anything, but I really think you should talk to Logan.”

A pained expression crossed Derek’s face as his resolve started to crack.

“I can’t,” he said finally, his voice barely a whisper.

“Derek.”

He looked up, meeting Julian’s eyes for the first time. His expression was soft, less pity and more concern. In spite of himself, Derek couldn’t help but relax a little.

“I’m scared, Jules,” he admitted. He took a deep, shaky breath, willing his heart to stop pounding. “I’m so fucking scared.”

To his surprise, Julian nodded.

“Me too,” he said softly. “I’ve been scared. I still am. But we’ve already taken that leap.” He laughed. “I mean, shit, you’ve already had sex with him. With both of us. So it’s just one more little step, really.”

Derek swallowed hard.

“Will you come with me?” he said finally, and Julian’s answering smile was fond.

“Of course,” he said, reaching out to nudge Derek’s shoulder. Slowly, reluctantly, Derek got to his feet, unable to completely hold back a smile as he followed Julian across the hall to Logan’s room.

—

It was one of the longest days of Logan's life.

When he didn't see Derek at lunch, he felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that didn't let up for the rest of the day. His mind reeled, trying to figure out what could have gone wrong. Had he crossed a line? It didn't seem like it. Derek had been the one encouraging him to spend the night, had kissed him goodbye that morning before leaving for practice. He couldn’t imagine why he was now avoiding them.

But the upside to him being left alone to have lunch with Julian was that the two of them finally had a chance to really _talk_.

Logan couldn't put his finger on when their relationship had shifted to something more than friends with benefits. Maybe it had always been like that, since they first crossed that line back in the Hamptons. He had been scared, at first, to acknowledge it. They were already risking enough with their friendship as it was, and he didn’t want to be the one to ruin what they had by developing feelings for one of them. But as it turned out, he hadn't known Julian as well as he thought he did.

Julian was in love with him. Since freshman year, he claimed, though Logan still had difficulty wrapping his head around it. How could he have not known? Even ignoring the fact that Julian had fallen into bed with him more times than he could count, they were best friends. He almost felt guilty for not seeing something that should have been so obvious.

After the initial shock wore off, though, all Logan felt was relief. He could sense the same from Julian, too—now that he'd let go of the secret he'd been keeping for so long, there wasn't anything left to hide between them. They talked at length about how their relationship was evolving, and whether they wanted to take that next step from sleeping together occasionally to being actual, honest-to-god boyfriends. In the end, they both decided that it was the most logical next step, and one they’d been working toward for a while now.

They had also agreed, though, that the whole thing had never been about just the two of them.

When the rest of the afternoon passed by with no sign of Derek, Julian had decided to take matters into his own hands. He left Logan in his room with a chaste kiss and a gentle squeeze of his hand, the door closing softly behind him as he stalked off toward Derek’s room. Logan sat cross-legged on his bed, forcing himself to breathe deeply as he waited for them to return.

It took longer than he expected. Logan was nearly beside himself with anxiety by the time his door finally opened, Julian’s reassuring smile greeting him. Derek avoided Logan’s eyes as he stepped into the room after him. He managed a tight smile aimed at no one in particular, standing awkwardly just in front of the door with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So, I hear you two are dating now,” he said wryly.

Logan shot a glance over at Julian, who had crossed the room to sit at the end of his bed.

"I guess so," Julian muttered, smiling gently. Logan returned it, and after a moment of hesitation, he looked back to Derek.

“Congrats,” Derek said, and although he didn’t look happy, Logan could tell he was sincere.

“Thanks,” Logan said quickly, and then, “We should talk.”

Derek nodded. He shot Julian a knowing look as he muttered, “I’d be kind of a hypocrite if I didn’t, huh?”

Logan took a deep breath. He glanced between Julian and Derek, mentally preparing himself to have this conversation for the second time that day. But before he could say anything, Derek beat him to it.

"I like you," he said quickly, and Logan's jaw went slack. Derek cleared his throat. “I—this is all new to me, and I don't really know what to do about it, but I figure it's not fair to keep acting like this is just some meaningless thing when it's not, anymore—not for me at least." His eyes flicked nervously between Logan and Julian, his hands wringing in his lap. "And...if you two are together now, and this has to stop, then...that's fine. I won't get in your way. But I...I felt like you should know, anyway."

Logan gaped at him. At the other end of the bed, Julian laughed under his breath.

"Okay," he murmured, looking expectantly over at Logan. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he said, "Your turn."

Logan chuckled nervously, smiling when Derek's face folded in confusion. "I don't want to stop," he said earnestly, and Derek's eyes widened. “I-I like you, too. And...I also don't know what to do about it. With b-both of you." He glanced over at Julian, who smiled encouragingly. Logan took a deep breath. "But I like what we have, and I-I don't think any of that has to ch-change." He paused, biting his lip, and watched intently as Derek processed his words.

"You..." he started, looking between Logan and Julian. "You want to...to what? Date Julian, and keep sleeping with me?"

"I want you both," Logan said. "Whatever that looks like. We don't have to label it, or even tell anyone, I just..." He sighed, meeting Derek's eyes with an intense look. "I don't want to lose you. Either of you."

Derek glanced up at Julian, who smiled gently. "I don't mind," he assured him. "Really. I meant what I said. You two are good together."

"You're really gonna share? You're...you're okay with that?"

Julian grinned at Logan. "I don't know, I think that's up to Lo. I _am_ pretty needy." He nudged Logan's thigh playfully with his foot, and Logan laughed. "You think you can handle both of us?"

"I can barely handle _you_ ," Logan murmured, but he was smiling, an unmistakable warmth blooming in his chest. Derek still looked uncertain, but there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes, and Logan's smile widened. “But then, maybe it’s a good thing I’d have you to help me out.”

Derek laughed breathlessly, glancing between Logan and Julian. "So that's what you want,” he said thoughtfully. "Just like it's been. All three of us, trading off however we want. Just...it isn't just sex."

"It's worked out so far," Julian said with a shrug, and Logan realized he was right. Despite the awkwardness they’d felt at first, their friendship never wavered even when they’d started having sex with each other. They had always been, and probably always would be, best friends. It had all come so naturally to them that they hadn’t even realized at first that they were shifting toward something more.

“I like you,” Logan said finally, smiling warmly at Derek. He glanced over to Julian, who was beaming. “Both of you. And I-I know it’s weird, and not really normal, and maybe it’ll be hard to manage—but I don’t care. I want this.”

He held his breath, his eyes locked firmly on Derek’s. And slowly, hesitantly, Derek’s lip curled up in a soft smile.

“Okay,” he breathed, and Logan’s heart leapt. Derek’s smile widened. “I—yeah. I’m in.”

“Get your ass over here,” Julian called out from his end of the bed, and they all laughed breathlessly, the earlier tension evaporating in an instant. Derek got to his feet, crossing the room and hesitating just a moment in front of Logan before climbing into his lap, their lips meeting in a soft yet passionate kiss.

Logan sighed against him, his hands grasping Derek’s waist, and he felt the bed shift next to him as Julian settled beside them, his arm snaking around Logan and pulling him down onto the sheets. Derek landed on top of him with a small yelp of surprise. Logan laughed, deepening the kiss, and Derek’s hand fisted in Logan’s T-shirt as he curled up at his side. Julian mirrored him, tucking his head into Logan’s shoulder and pressing soft kisses in a line up his neck.

They lay like that for what felt like hours, kissing and laughing and holding each other, and Logan couldn’t stop smiling.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BITCHES! I'm back with some ridiculous self-indulgent nonsense.

"So what are we gonna do about prom?"

Julian didn't look up from the script he was highlighting, a small crease forming on his forehead as he concentrated on the page. "Hm?" he said, distracted, and Derek sighed.

"Prom," he repeated. "In three weeks. What are we doing?"

"I figured we'd go together," Julian mumbled, licking his finger and flipping over a page. Derek coughed.

"I meant," he said a little haughtily, "are we going to be taking our boyfriend?"

That got Julian's attention. While he had moved past some of his initial awkwardness in the first few months of their relationship, it was still rare for Derek to actually use the word _boyfriend_ when describing Logan. Julian looked up, his mouth falling open slightly as he realized what, exactly, Derek was asking.

"Oh," he said softly, putting the cap back on his highlighter and setting it down. "Um. I hadn't—"

"If you want to go as friends, that's fine," Derek said quickly, wringing his hands in his lap. Julian was still gaping at him, and he took a deep breath. "I get it. But...I thought he might like to go with a date. With at least one of us. It's prom, after all."

Julian laughed gently. "Yeah, he probably would."

"And I don't think he'd ask, considering..." He made a vague hand gesture, and Julian nodded, understanding.

"You think we should ask him?"

"Yeah," Derek said finally, letting his hand drop. "I think...I don't know. It would be nice. I think he'd like it."

A smile slowly crept onto Julian's face. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I'm sure he'd want to do something big, some kind of grand romantic gesture. But I doubt he would, for us. So I thought...maybe we could do something like that? For him?"

Julian uncrossed his legs, setting the script down beside him. "You want us both to take him?" He folded his hands in his lap, giving Derek his full attention. "Together?"

"It wouldn't really make sense otherwise, would it?"

Julian considered that for a moment, and finally, his lip curled up in a soft smile.

"No, it wouldn't," he agreed.

"It doesn't have to be, like, totally public, just yet," Derek added hastily. "If you're not ready. But I...I think I might be."

He held his breath, but Julian just smiled wider.

"I've wanted Logan to be my boyfriend for years," he said with a hint of amusement. "At this point, I don't care who knows."

Derek laughed breathlessly. "Okay," he said. "So. We're doing this."

"We're doing this," Julian echoed. "So. A grand romantic gesture. Did you have anything in mind?"

"No," Derek admitted. "I mean, I thought maybe something to do with music? But I don't sing, so I'm not gonna serenade him or anything. Unless you want to?"

Julian laughed, shaking his head. "No, that's not really my style. Although..." He paused, shaking his head. "I don't know. It's probably too much."

Derek raised an eyebrow. "We're planning a dual prom-posal for our hopeless romantic boyfriend that will also double as a coming-out for both of us," he pointed out. "I don't know if it's possible for it to be too much."

They stared at each other for a moment before Derek's face split into a grin. Julian chuckled, and Derek couldn't help but join in.

"Alright, fair," Julian conceded. He reached into his pocket, flipping open his phone and scrolling to the New Message screen. "But you'd better actually be ready to come out for this. Because we're gonna need help."

—

Logan wasn't sure what to expect when the Brightman twins approached him after Warblers practice and asked him to stay after for a bit, but he had a feeling it couldn't possibly be anything good.

They ushered him into a chair, sly grins already giving Logan a feeling of dread. As the other Warblers filtered out of the hall, only Reed, Bailey, and a few other Stuarts remained, whispering among themselves as they fell into formation in the middle of the room. The twins stood at the front, hands clasped behind their backs as they grinned down at Logan.

"We've been asked to help deliver a message," one of them said, and the other nodded back to the boys behind him as they started to form a beat. Their voices came together in a rhythm Logan didn’t recognize, and he frowned when the twins turned back to him and began to sing.

_Spot a little hottie when I flipped out the shades  
Lookin' like a red Rari sittin' in a driveway  
Bottle of Cîroc with a hint of Kool-Aid  
She done pulled up like I'm getting rid of weeds_

Logan's face folded in confusion. He wasn't familiar with the song, couldn't imagine what kind of message they were trying to send. But the boys in the back were also grinning now, and so he stayed put, letting them sing to him.

_Are you tired from running through my mind?  
Take a break and we can have a good time  
Show you moves like I'm the new James Brown  
Me and you should get a room right now  
'Cause if it's gold, I'll throw it away  
You're worth more than every single chain  
It ain't gon' work if you don't want it to  
Best drink I take is when I'm sippin' you_

As they reached the chorus, they started in on a synchronized dance routine, and Logan’s mouth fell open as he stared, transfixed.

_You know where I go when we're dancing  
Handshakes in The Hamptons and gettin' drunk in the mansions with you  
And you look so classic, come through with that magic  
You know that I'm 'bout to smash it, it's true_

Logan had something of an idea what was going on by now, and his suspicions were confirmed when he looked to his left and saw Julian sidling up to the group, a huge smile on his face. Across the room, Derek crept towards them with his hands behind his back, grinning ear to ear. Logan smiled in return, raising his eyebrows as Julian joined in with the next verse.

_I can take you to the room or I can take you to the beach  
But we gotta leave at nine 'cause I gotta get my sleep  
You can be that early bird, I'ma get that worm  
Get with me, I'll take you 'round the world  
'Cause if it's gold, I'll throw it away  
You're worth more than every single chain  
Walk with a limp, it just means I'm cool  
Next trip I take, it's just me and you_

Logan laughed aloud, shrieking when the twins suddenly grabbed his wrists and pulled him to his feet. He stumbled right into Julian’s arms, and Julian took his hands, leading him in an awkward side-to-side dance. Behind him, Derek took his place at the front of the group, moving silently along with them as they finished the song.

_You know where I go when we're dancing  
Handshakes in The Hamptons and gettin' drunk in the mansions with you  
And you look so classic, come through with that magic  
You know that I'm 'bout to smash it, it's true_

“What the _hell_ , you guys,” Logan said with a laugh as the Warblers faded into silence, and Julian just snickered.

“We told you,” one of the twins said, his grin almost matching Julian’s. “We were asked to pass along a message.”

And before Logan could ask what kind of message that was supposed to be, Derek withdrew his hands from behind his back and unfurled a banner that, when stretched between him and Julian, read WE KNOW YOU’RE **GAY** , BUT CAN WE TAKE YOU **STRAIGHT** TO PROM?

“Oh my _god_ ,” Logan muttered, his cheeks turning pink.

The other Warblers around them beamed, waiting expectantly for Logan’s response. Julian and Derek both looked a little nervous. Derek shifted his weight between his feet, and Julian bit his lower lip uncomfortably, but Logan barely had a chance to nod before Julian was hurrying over to him, letting the banner drop.

Logan caught Julian just in time, stumbling a little as the smaller boy landed in his arms, his legs wrapping tightly around him. He laughed, dipping forward so as not to drop him. Julian pulled back just enough to flash him an ecstatic smile, when suddenly he was diving in, bringing their lips together.

The kiss was warm and gentle, Julian’s grin still wide against Logan’s lips. Logan held him tightly, their bodies pressed flush together. After a long moment, his feet returned to the ground, and he pulled back reluctantly, his arms still wrapped around Logan’s shoulders. Logan smiled warmly. His gaze lingered on Julian’s just a little while longer before he glanced over his shoulder to see Derek watching them with a look of apprehension.

“It said _we_ , right?” Logan said with a grin, and Derek smiled in return.

“If you think you can handle us both,” he replied, his voice shaking a little.

Julian let his hands drop, stepping back to let Logan approach Derek. The rest of the group looked a little confused. Logan wasn’t sure if they were fully aware of the situation between the three of them when they agreed to participate in this plan, but he wasn’t particularly focused on that right now.

“Of course I can,” Logan said softly, and Derek’s smile widened.

“Good,” he said, and before Logan could say anything else he stepped forward and closed the gap between them.

He kissed Logan softly, tentatively, not quite as enthusiastically as Julian had. But he was sure of himself, his hand coming to rest on Logan’s neck as he pulled him in closer. Logan sighed against his lips. His heart leapt at the realization that they had both planned this, together, to give him the chance to be with them both in public for the first time since they’d started their relationship months ago. When Derek finally pulled back with a shaky breath, Logan beamed, reaching out for his free hand and lacing their fingers together.

“So that’s a yes, then?” Julian asked, and Logan just shot him a sideways look. He grinned, not waiting for an answer before coming to stand at Logan’s other side, his hand snaking around his waist. Logan chuckled, throwing his free arm over Julian’s shoulders and giving Derek’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“You’re both ridiculous,” Logan sighed, and they snickered in unison as he led them away, leaving the rest of the Warblers staring after them with mixed expressions of surprise and delight.


End file.
